


Johnlock Song Shuffle IV

by BerityBaker



Series: BerityBaker's Song Shuffles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerityBaker/pseuds/BerityBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh, there are only six here. No idea how that happened, I wrote this at the beginning of February.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Johnlock Song Shuffle IV

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, there are only six here. No idea how that happened, I wrote this at the beginning of February.

**“Letter to Me”—Brad Paisley**

Sherlock sat down and picked up his pen.

“Dear Sherlock,” he wrote, and then slumped in his chair. He couldn’t believe John was making him do this.

“In a few years, you are going to meet someone who has a profound effect on you. He isn’t going to be a good influence, by any means. Right now, you feel as though nothing could be worse, but it will.

“After it gets worse, though, it will get better. Much, much better. Because a few years after you meet the aforementioned bad influence, you are going to meet a very good one.

“His name is John. He will be your best friend. And no one will ever be able to replace him.”

 

**“To Dance Again”—Starkid**

“Mycroft and I had lessons from a very young age. He never really did appreciate them like I did.”

“So you’re telling me you can dance.”

Sherlock nodded.

John smirked and held out a hand.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took it.

John pulled him close. “So, what are you going to teach me? A waltz? A tango?”

“Neither.”

“Oh, come on, Sherlock!”

Sherlock sighed rather dramatically. “Fine. A waltz, then. Take this foot...” Sherlock nudged it. “Go back.”

“Like this?”

“Yes, but when my foot goes forward. We’re supposed to move together.”

“Alright, alright!”

 

**“I Will Wait”—Mumford & Sons**

John, I just wanted you to know, I don’t care that you think you’ve moved on. I know you’ll come around. I just wanted you to know that I’ll be there ready to return when you call. I know it may take a long time. Weeks, months. Years, maybe. But you’ll come ‘round, there’s not a doubt in my mind. Even Mary thinks so. (She’s a good woman, John. You chose well.) I’m prepared for you to take as long as you need  to forgive me. But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t take _too_ long. After all, we’ve been through a lot together, and it sure would be a shame to throw all that away. So think about forgiving me sooner rather than later, if you don’t mind.

 

**“Dress and Tie”—Charlene Kaye**

“I’m not wearing that thing,” Sherlock mumbled.

“What happened to having the ‘right armour’?”

“This is not the right armour. This is absolutely the wrong armour.”

“For a wedding? A tuxedo is the wrong armour for a wedding?” John said incredulously.

“Of course. Posh event? Sure. Waiter? Perhaps. But I would never want to wear a tux to a wedding.”

“But why not?”

“It’s so mundane.”

John threw the outfit to the floor at his feet. “You will put this on, or I’ll put it on you myself.”

Sherlock glared. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

**“I’m Sticking With You”—The Velvet Underground**

“I cannot believe you got us into this mess.”

“Come now, John, you don’t mean that. You can believe it wholeheartedly.”

“We are literally stuck together.”

“Is it my fault they decided to use the strongest tape they could find?”

“No, but it is your fault they used tape in the first place.”

 

**“Be Careful, It’s My Heart”—Bing Crosby**

There’s a little bit of danger in emotion.

That was what Sherlock hadn’t anticipated. It was…intoxicating. Better than drugs, for sure.

Still, there was worry. He trusted John, but with the realization of danger in emotion came the fear of its destruction.

Love could be flipped on its head, but Sherlock was lucky. He had John. And John was always careful.


End file.
